To be together
by kuriphaessa
Summary: Leon X Cloud. Leon is completely in love with Cloud, but he is getting nervous about his secret. A sweet and short story about their feelings for each other and what the future holds. WARNING: MPREG, set in omegaverse.


NOTE: First, I'm not a native english speaker, a friend suggested I should write in said language to practice and here we are, I apologize for any errors and weird stuff. Second, I've been feeling down for a long time and I just wanted to read something cute, sweet and romantic, so I wrote it, sorry if it's just too much. Third, it's set in the omegaverse because I recently found out about it and it's one of those things you don't exactly like but you can't stop watching/reading. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Leon POV_

I never really believed what the others said about "Cloud finding his light". I was not sure about what that meant. To me, Cloud is a complete person. However, I do admit there is something between us that goes beyond a normal relationship. I have never felt more this way with anyone before.

The love I felt for Rinoa was real, so much that a part of me died with her along with our friends and our world. But as sweet as that love was, I was always trying to demonstrate that I was worthy of her, that I was perfect for her. On the other hand, when I'm with Cloud, I feel completely at ease, I feel loved and secure. As much as I would like to hear him say "I love you" many more times, I believe his feelings are honest. I see it when he smiles, whenever he is blushing, when he gives me an unexpected hug, all signs of deeper feelings.

Making love with Rinoa was the essence of the innocence of youth, sweet and careful. I am completely drawn to Cloud, as if our bodies could not be apart from each other. There is a passion I did not know I had. A simple look is all we need to understand we need to be with the other. Being together in bed, becomes something raw, almost animalistic; but full of real sentiments at the same time. I am completely aware that he is far stronger than me, but I'm not afraid, he has my complete trust. There are moments when I think I have lost consciousness and my mind gets inundated with him. I realize now what girls meant with "compatibility", I'm embarrassed to say that l think we were made for each other.

I am happy. Or at least I was. Happiness makes me think about the future and that is not always something good. Forget about heartless, nobodies, protecting the Garden, nor awaiting the arrival of the 'promised one'. I want to be with Cloud for as long as we live. That is why just now I am getting anxious. When I arrived to this world, I met Aerith and the others, Cloud was not even in the picture at that time. I was so desperate to stop thinking about Rinoa and my friends, that I could not sleep even if I worked myself to death on the Restoration. I started reading books from Cid's database that he kept in his Gummi ship. When I finished all books about Gaia, its history, politics and geography, so I continued with biology. It never even crossed my mind how different humans from different worlds could be. People from Gaia did not have classes like my world did, and only females are able to get pregnant. No Alphas, Betas nor Omegas. What a different world they come from, no predetermined life for anyone. On the other hand, for the first time in my life, I thought how it would be not being able to get pregnant. I realized I would never have a family of my own. Rinoa and I always talked about having one. We were both Omegas, of us, she had the best chance of getting pregnant, but they were still pretty low. Also, we thought we had all the time in the world.

Since I got into this world, my estrous cycles have become shorter and far in between (I never liked using the term 'heat'). I thought it was either because of stress or depression that were causing this. I wonder if the reason it's the lack of Alphas in this place, otherwise my pheromones would go crazy. In any case, I welcomed a much needed rest from my reproductive needs. I don't have any suppressors with me, but all I needed was one or two nights camping in the woods alone to get some physical release, with the excuse of fixing the perimeter or protecting the town from the enemy. Hiding my cycles became much easier when Cloud and I got together. I guess I just seem 'needy' during those days, but I don't mind looking weak in front of him.

I'm sure that if Cloud had been born in my world, he would have been an Alfa. He is intelligent, strong, kind and beautiful, and he has a connection with the Lifestream that makes him a unique human being. I don't completely understand how the lifestream works, but I see how Cloud is somehow more aware of the world around him, how he can feel energy coming from any living thing. That's why he knows where everybody is, how they are feeling, when there's a disruption in the environment, and he can anticipate the enemy's movements. At least to me, he is one of a kind.

I see him laying down next to me and I can't help but wonder, is it possible for me to carry his child? Would he be disgusted by me if he finds out? Does he ever think about becoming a father? I can't bring this over to him, not my condition nor my wishes for the future. I'm too scared of his reaction. I guess I'm not that brave.

* * *

 _Cloud POV_

I see it clearly now. The bite on the back of his neck glaring right at me, a bright red mark against clear skin. He's just out of the shower but the marks are still noticeable. I barely even remember when it happened. An enormous feeling of possessiveness came over me and with a primitive instinct, I bit his neck in the middle of sex. I heard him complained but I couldn't stop touching him until I tasted blood in my mouth. I somehow snapped out of it for a second and looked down to his body. The fresh mark was there with little blood coming out of it. I immediately apologized but before I could think of what to do, Leon turned around and kissed me. "It's alright", Leon said between kisses and I forgot everything again.

An ocean of guilt comes down on me and I run to the bathroom looking for a bandage. Before he puts on a shirt, I cover the evidence of my wrongdoing. "There. No one will ask questions this way", I helped him pull down the shirt and he turns around with a confusing look, he almost seems hurt for a second, but goes back to tying his boots. "If anyone does", I continue to fill the awkward silence between us, "just say that you cut yourself while training". Leon walks away to pick his belts and jacket.

"So, you don't want anyone to know". It's a statement, not a question and without any feeling attached to it. My mind goes wild thinking what to say. He sits on the bed turning his back to me. "Me neither", he says after a short sigh, "I mean, they probably know already, or at least they suspect". I sit on the other side of the bed, not looking at him either. "Probably", is the only thing I can say before putting on my boots.

"It's getting late", he gets up and picks up his gunblade that's resting next the door, "we'll deal with it when the time comes". He's not mad, his face is neutral, it looks like he has already thought about this before. "Leon, I…", I mumbled when I get closer to him to pick up my sword, "… I'm sorry I hurt you, I don't know why I…", he cuts my rambling putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, really, it will heal", he smiles slightly and starts walking away slowly, but he stops in the middle of the hallway. "It's nice to know you enjoy it", his smile is bigger and he's even walking straight. He leaves me embarrassed and blushing, he knows I can't deal with the slightest flirting. I love when he shows me a side no one else knows, like his sexy personality. But I hate it when it's at my own expense. At least I know we are alright for today. I follow him shortly after, like always.

* * *

He's not as excited as he was last night. But Leon is not calm either, he never is when the lifestream surrounds him this way. There are days when his life force is just so brilliant and clear. It was the first thing I noticed about him. Aerith said to me before I met him, "this man that lost everything, a sad heart and a tired mind". And yet, he is surrounded by the lifestream and I'm not sure he even notices it.

Everyone and everything is connected by the lifestream, some more than others and it's never constant. When we were introduced for the first time, I thought Leon was a rare case of the lifestream fixating on a strong person, him being from another world. For a second I thought he would be a foe like Sephirot, but his life force was simply, brighter. We were wary of each other in the beginning, and even so, I just couldn't stop wondering why he was so attractive to the lifestream. I can normally do not notice the lights, I am used to them, but it is still hard for me to ignore the energy around him.

For the first time in my life, I wanted to get closer to someone else. We started spending more and more time together, working in construction, fighting heartless and training, my own personal way of getting to know a person. I was, and still am, like a moth attracted to the light. Soon, I started noticing other things about him. I respect his sense for justice and unlimited kindness. It breaks my heart when others confuse his seriousness with rudeness. I recognized the melancholy in his eyes and the mental strength to continue every day. However, the reason I fell in love with him, is that he didn't have any expectation of me. He did not know me, and he did not push me to tell him anything I was not ready to share. He treated me like everyone else, he was not afraid of my strength, I was not his hero. There were no preconceptions about what I could be nor considerations because of my past.

Leon is a great team leader, he learned my weaknesses and strengths, he noticed my fighting technique and guided me accordingly. He understands that darkness is a part of the heart, not to get rid of, but to embrace it and to learn to live with it. Above all, he listened to me. Little by little, I started opening up and without realizing, he was doing the same with me. I took note of everything he said and he remembered I did. I appreciate my friends, but sometimes it's like I have to tell Yuffie my name several times. I felt happy every time I learned something no one else knew. I could listen to him for hours just wanting to know more about him. I was able to gain his trust by just being myself, and that meant the world to me, all of them.

I guess in a way, it was the same for him. We got a clean start and we were drawn to each other. It felt natural when we first kissed a few months ago, yet I was desperate by the time we slept together a few days later. I spend almost every night at his house and we work together all day. Only an idiot wouldn't suspect of us. Aerith casually mentions that now that Sephirot has been defeated, I should "go out and look for my light". She bares a knowing smile, she's also able to see the lifestream but I'm not sure if she can see Leon the same way as I do. I know it's childish of me not to tell her and the others about our relationship, but I can not help but feeling giddy and keep him all to myself.

He's clinging sweetly to me tonight and I'm feeling uneasy again, as if there's something I don't know. I try to not lose my mind like always, I want him to feel safe. I make him face me before pinning him to the bed. The bandage fell off along with his clothes, I can see that the bite is healing, but far from feeling relieve, I feel selfish again. I start kissing his neck, right above the mark, but soon I bite him again. He tightens his arms around me and calls my name. I do not even try to apologize this time, I just kiss him and I'm happy when I'm kissed back as desperately as I do.

* * *

I can only sleep in peace when he's already asleep, listening to his quiet heart beat and feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. As I hug him from behind, I move his long dark hair from his neck to get even closer and smell the sweet scent he has. I see the damn bite again, but I don't feel bad this time, I just give it a kiss and rest my head against his back. As I fall into slumber, I can feel the lifestream that surrounds us both, the light is not as bright but it is here with us. My arms settle around his waist and with a last breath, I'm finally sleeping.

And then, I hear it.

One heartbeat. Two heartbeats.

I see them now.

The happiness of life, the sorrow and uncertainty of departure. The laughs and tears of fighting. The sadness of losing love and friendship. The desire of getting stronger. The drive to be good. Kindness and forgiveness.

The keys to every world out there.

Brothers. Sons. Mine and his.

Suddenly, I understand, how Leon is special, the reason he was spared from annihilation. The reason why I was saved and brought to a new world. To be together, so that I'd be able to protect him, and our children. So that they can save us from complete darkness.

I open my eyes and not a minute has passed. He's still sleeping next to me, resting, not aware of the life growing inside of him. My heart starts beating hard; I'm nervous, afraid, and happy at the same time. I'm smiling like a crazy person. Yes, I could see the pain and hardships we will endure, but I also felt hope. I have always protected my loved ones, but this time is different. It's not just 'my happiness', it is 'our happiness', and I'm willing to fight for it.

I can listen to Leon waking up, moving around to face me with difficulty, my arms are still around him. "Hey", he says whispering while settling down again, looking right at me, "are you alright?". His eyes are barely open, but I reach and kiss him lovingly.

"What do you think of the names Sora and Roxas?"


End file.
